dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tamaki Hiroshi
Perfil thumb|250px|Tamaki Hiroshi *'Nombre:' 玉木宏 (たまきひろし) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tamaki Hiroshi *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Aichi, Japón *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Kinami Haruka *'Agencia:' AOI Corporation Dramas *Spiral: Machikoujou no Kiseki (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Banjou no Alpha (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Nusumareta Kao (WOWOW, 2019) *Anata ni wa Kaeru Ie ga Aru (TBS, 2018) *Kichiku (TV Asahi, 2017) *Kyoaku wa Nemurasenai Tokusou Kenji no Hyouteki (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Onna no Kunsho (Fuji TV, 2017) *Career (Fuji TV, 2016) *Kyaria Okiteyaburi no Keisatsu Shocho (Fuji TV, 2016) *Kyoaku wa Nemurasenai (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015-2016) *Oriento Kyuko Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2015) *Tensai Tantei Mitarai (Fuji TV, 2015) *Zannen na Otto (Fuji TV, 2015) *Kyou wa Kaisha Yasumimasu (NTV, 2014) *Jiken Kyumeii ~IMAT no Kiseki~ 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Sakura Hosara (NHK, 2014) *Watashi no Kirai na Tantei (TV Asahi, 2014) *Jiken Kyumeii ~IMAT no Kiseki~ (TV Asahi, 2013) *dinner (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.1 *Kazoku Kashimasu - Family Complex SP (NTV, 2012) *Reberu 7 (TBS, 2012) *Kekkon Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.10-11 *Taira no kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Suna no Utsuwa (TV Asahi, 2011) *Guilty Akuma to Keiyakushita Onna (Fuji TV, 2010) *MW Dai-0-Sho: Akuma no Game (NTV, 2009) *Love Shuffle (TBS, 2009) *Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Atsu-Hime (NHK, 2008) *Nodame Cantabile SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Teki wa Honnoji ni Ari (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hoshi Hitotsu no Yoru (Fuji TV, 2007) *Chibi Maruko-Chan (Fuji TV, 2006) *Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006) *Top Caster (Fuji TV, 2006) *Hyouheki (TBS, 2006) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Akai Unmei (TBS, 2005) *Tengoku e no Calendar (Fuji TV, 2005) *Itoshi Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2004) *Last Christmas (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kokoro Shoshu Hen (NHK, 2003) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) *Sanma no aji (Fuji TV, 2003) *Remote (NTV, 2002) *Tsuhan-Man (TV Asahi, 2002) *Boku ga Chikyu wo Suku (TBS, 2002) *Wakaresaseya (YTV, 2001) ''cameo *Abunai Hokago (TV Asahi, 1999) cameo *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko (TBS, 1999) cameo *Great Teacher Onizuka (Fuji TV, 1998) cameo Películas *Aircraft Carrier Ibuki (2019) *Laplace's Witch (2018) *Love × Doc (2018) *Evil and the Mask (2018) *Tantei Mitarai no Jikenbo Seiro no Umi (2016) *Kamisama wa Bali ni Iru (2015) *Time Trip App (2014) *Subete wa Kimi ni Aeta kara (2013) *The Assassins (2012) *Admiral Yamamoto (2011) *Princess Toyotomi (2011) *The Lady Shogun and Her Men (2010) *Nodame Cantabile: Movie II (2010) *Nodame Cantabile: Movie I (2009) *Manatsu no Orion (2009) *MW (2009) *KIDS (2008) *Smile Seiya no Kiseki (2007) *Midnight Eagle (2007) *Tada, Kimi wo Aishiteru (2006) *Henshin (2005) *Naguri Mono (2005) *Ghost Shout (2004) *Renai Shousetsu (2004) *Spirirt (2004) *River of First Love (2004) *Aoi Haru (2003) *Rockers (2003) *Ghost System (2003) *Sabu (2002) *Water Boys (2001) Teatro *'2017:' Les Liaisons dangereuses (危険な関係 舞台) *'2013:' Hotel Majestic (ホテル マジェスティック 〜戦場カメラマン澤田教一 その人生と愛〜) Anuncios *GEEKLY "Mr. Geekly" (2018) *NESPRESSO (2018) *Nomura Securities (2016) *Takara Holdings (2016) *Daito management - DK SELECT (2016-2017) *LION - Bright W (2015) *UNIQLO - UNIQLO JEANS (2014) *GREE (2014) *Taisho Pharmaceutical - Pabron Rhinitis Capsule S (2015-2016) *Pokka Sapporo Food & Beverage - Gerorsteiner (2013) *Doshisha - Indifini (2013) *Noz by Calie (2011) *NAMCO BANDAI Games (2011) *NEC Casio Mobile Communications - FOMA (2008 a 2010) *Chloretz (2008 a 2016) *Yu Cang - Communication Course (2008-2009) *MAZDA (2007 a 2011) *Suntory - Herochoi (2010-2011) *Suntory - Vittel (2007) *The Yomiuri Shimbun (2007-2008) *Shikoku Electric Power (2007 a 2017) *La Parler (Ra Parure) (2006-2007) *Mister Donut (2005 a 2011) *Kodansha - with (2005) *NEC (2004 a 2011) *Citzen XC (2004-2006) *Nagoya Railway - Musukai (2004) *Asahi Beer (2004) *Marui (2004-2005-2007-2008) *Seed Plusmix Eyewear (2003 a 2007) *Shueisha - Shueisha Bunko (2004 a 2007) *Nagatanien (2002 a 2016) *Shiseido - Piene (2002-2003) *Otsuka Pharmaceutical - Pocari Sweat (2002) *SONY - VAIO (2001) Programas de radio * Hiroshi Tamaki of All Night Nippon GOLD (2013, NBS) * Naked (Abril 23, 2010 - Marzo 30, 2012, bayfm ) * All Night Nippon of Hiroshi Tamaki (Noviembre 16, 2007, Nippon Broadcasting ) Vídeos musicales * GReeeeN - Akatsuki no kimi ni(2016) Discografía Álbum Singles Premios *'2016 88th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Secundario por Asa ga Kita *'2008 11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor por Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi Curiosidades *'Aficiones: ' Arco con flecha, fotografía. *'Habilidades:' Natación. *Le gusta la sopa de miso, guiso de fideos, carne, hocolate, torta de frutas y donas. *Le gusta bener licor, tequila y vino tinto. *Cuando practica arco con flecha lo hace con la mano izquierda, sin embargo él es diestro. *Colecciona zapatillas deportivas. *Tiene un perro chihuahua. *A los 23 años de edad decidió convertirse en fotógrafo. *Odia la ciruela, el jengibre rojo, la sandía, el melón, los fideos fríos, el natto, el pepino, myoga y yuzu. *Mantuvo una relación con la actriz y modelo Kato Rosa que comenzó en el 2004 y terminó en el 2007. *Se dijo que en el 2010 la habían retomado, pero la agencia de kato Rosa lo acabó desmintiendo, diciendo que sus familias eran muy cercanas y que ellos sólo eran buenos amigos. *También tuvo una relación con la cantante y actriz Shimatani Hitomi. *Dobló la voz al japonés del personaje Owen Grady de Jurassic World (2015) y de Alex en la películas de Madagascar. *El 20 de junio de 2018 se anunció se casará con la actriz Kinami Haruka, la noticia fue confirmada por sus dos oficinas. Tamaki y Kinami se conocieron originalmente hace 8 años y comenzaron como amigos. Los dos finalmente se hicieron muy cercanos y su amistad se convirtió en una relación romántica. En abril de 2017, trabajaron juntos en la serie dramática de Fuji TV "Onna no Kunsho". Tanto Kinami como Tamaki planean continuar sus actividades normalmente después de casarse. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil (AOI) *Perfil Avex Taiwan *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Tamaki Hiroshi.jpg Tamaki Hiroshi1.jpg Tamaki Hiroshi2.jpg Tamaki Hiroshi3.jpg tamaki_hiroshi_8.jpg tamaki_hiroshi_132.jpg Tamaki Hiroshi8.jpg Tamaki Hiroshi9.jpg Categoría:AOI Corporation Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo